


Bathing

by katiebuttercup



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: when she sees him happily soaking himself in the bath she turns to walk away4x8 the magic time after their first time together but before he ruined it all





	Bathing

When she sees him happily soaking in the bath she turns to go.

“In such a hurry Ser Brienne?” Jaime calls jovially, she can hear the splash of the water as he scrubs himself clean. 

“You seem to be otherwise indisposed,” Brienne says in an attempt to save face. She forces herself to turn around, it’s not like she’s an innocent anymore or seen him naked, she’s gotten very familiar with his body these last few days. 

“Always room for one more,” Jaime says gallantly, he stretches out his one good arm and the stump and grins at her. Brienne finds herself mesmerised by the lean muscles of his chest and arms, a fighter still. And gorgeous. 

Brienne hesitantly puts down her clothes and then slips into the water. She’s not going to let him beat her. 

“There now,” Jaime’s voice is smooth as silk, “don’t you feel better,”

Damn him but she did. 

It was so different from the last time they had shared a bath but Brienne found herself hugging her knees protectively to her chest. Jaime raises an eyebrow at her modesty. She deliberately turns away from him she hears splashing and suddenly his body is right next to hers, her back pressed to his slick chest as he gently tips her head back.

“What are you doing?!” It’s the closest Brienne has ever come to making a lady like sound outside the bedroom. 

“Washing your hair,” Jaime says neutrally, as if they did this every day. “Now hold still or you’ll get a face full of water,”

Brienne obediently tips her head back because she’s not sure what else to do. Jaime wraps his stump around her to secure her in place as he uses his good hand to fill a cup with water and to wash her hair. It feels heavenly Brienne thinks. She’d never paid to much attention to her hair, it was simply there, something to keep her scalp warm, but then Jaime had always been a vain creature, she knew that about him. 

“You can do mine if you want,” Jaime says after a moment, he lifts his stump, “little hard to do it on your own in my predicament,” 

Wordlessly she turns, refills the cup and pours it over his hair, watching as the rivulets catch the ends and caress his face. 

For a long moment they stare at each other, remembering their captivity and everything that had come after. 

Brienne never wants to leave the tub, with its steam and the water making Jaime slick and gorgeous. 

She starts in surprise as he turns her so that she is in his arms, back to the solid warmth of his chest, head resting on her shoulder blades, she can feel the texture of his beard on her skin. It shouldn’t make her wet for him but it does.

They stay like that for a while, finally she feels him kiss her neck and shoulders and shudders with the need for him but she’s not so far away from the blushing maiden that she wants to bed him right here. As usual Jaime understands her drawing away to finish washing up. She copies him and soon enough they have no excuse to linger and yet Jaime stays her when she stands drawling her into his arms so that this time she is leaning against his chest.

“I thought of you holding me in your arms in that bath many a night,” Jaime says into her hair, and Brienne realizes that like her he’s not ready to say certain things to each other’s face. “You held me up so effortlessly, so tenderly,” he kissed the top of her head. “I want to do the same for you,”

Brienne’s answer is to draw both arms the intact and maimed one closer.


End file.
